


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Shipshape



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff and Crack, Implied Ronon Dex/Radek Zalenka, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshape/pseuds/Shipshape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP smut - A piece of Ancient Tech gives Rodney and John pleasant dreams. Set just after Ronon joins the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

“Hey, watch it would you! That’s delicate! Remember that we’re trying to fix it, not make it worse?” Rodney snapped, glaring at the incompetent excuse for an engineer that Zelenka seemed to be today. The other scientist had been distracted for days. They’d been working through some of the scientific backlog the city offered when they found a room with some unknown equipment, none of it working. It had been a while now that they had been living and surviving in the city, and most of the amazing technology scattered around it was still sitting and gathering dust. 

Rodney bent over the console, delicately tracing a new route for the power feed. If his numbers added up his work had now bypassed the problem. He keyed in a short sequence on his tablet and when no sparks flew right away, got out from under the console and tapped in a few experimental commands on the ancient machinery. His forehead creased in concentration as his fingers danced, trying to coax it back to life.

One screen winked on, mostly blank. Another flickered to life with a screen filled with Ancient writing. He allowed himself a smile. He turned to Zelenka and said “I have no idea what this does yet, but it isn’t firing energy blasts, warping my DNA, or releasing twisted energy sucking monsters so let’s called that a win, shall we?” 

Rodney had just begun scrolling through the Ancient text when Zelenka jostled his elbow.. Zelenka gave him a sideways look, and pointed out of the room. 

“Rodney, how long have you been awake? It just occurred to me that I’ve seen you in the lab every time I’ve been there for two days running. I never would have called for your assistance had I realized before. Go, sleep. Now.” Zelenka said, gesturing firmly. 

“Excuse me? Who’s the senior scientist here? I’m good for another,” Rodney glanced at his watch, “Crap. How long have I been awake? You may be right this once.”

Zelenka motioned again. Rodney grabbed his tablet without complaint, a rarity, and started to wander away. His walk conveyed a sense of flippancy, but really he did deserve some shuteye. 

“I’m sure you can handle it from here. Call Ronon down if you want some company, you two are best friends now or whatever. I’ll be asleep until there’s something actually important.”

Zelenka absentmindedly waved at him as he departed, already engrossed in trying to figure out their newest toy. He messaged Ronon. Rodney was right, he could use some company.

\--

Barely a minute after his head hit the pillow and he was already asleep. Normally it took him time to drift off, but he was about five coffee cups past due for going to bed. His eyes started to move rapidly beneath closed lids right away.

He became aware that he was in a vast void, blackness surrounding him endlessly. He pondered where he could be. He took an experimental step, and felt a drifting motion forward. “Oh!” He said, expression brightening. “A lucid dream!” 

He had these sometimes. They were always fun to play around with, though he invariably woke before the good parts. “What to do, what to do.” He said, clasping his hands together and wringing them in thought. He didn’t often get time to just think. He could go over some of the particularly insightful ideas that he’d had on quantum tunneling earlier in the day…

A long line of mathematical equations sprang into existence in front of him. 

“Well, subconscious, you’re being surprisingly cooperative today.” He said, smug grin on his face. He considered the flowing numbers for a moment before deciding otherwise and waving them away. He hadn’t had a ton of downtime lately and lucid dreaming offered certain… opportunities. Ones that normally wouldn’t be there in the waking world.

“Samantha Carter.” He said, concentrating. There was a brief hesitation, before… nothing. “Really? I’ll let myself do math but not get off? Well aren’t I masochistic today. Okay, Teyla! Ronon… Zelenka?” he rolled his eyes at himself. “I just want to get off! Isn’t a guy entitled to that in his own brain? Is there anyone that I can get in here for some unconscious action?” Rodney held his breath for a very long moment before continuing. “Sheppard?”

Another brief hesitation and then John Sheppard appeared, floating a few feet away from him. John had that puzzled look that Rodney, and everyone else with a pulse, found so charming. He was wearing a flight suit which struck Rodney as anachronistic. Rodney willed his clothing off, pleased to find that working, then sighed in happiness as John’s vanished at a thought as well. 

Dream John looked down at himself, suddenly nude, and frowned. “Okay, this is decidedly weird. What’s going on McKay? Where’s my plane?” he asked, examining his limbs one at a time and then doing a slow flip in place. Dream John lacked any kind of modesty. McKay decided that his inner self must really like screwing with him today. He huffed out a quick breath in quiet laughter. 

“John, this is, you know, an erotic lucid wet dream? We should probably get at it. Who knows when some alarm’ll go off ending this abruptly in a tragic case of blue balls. Lord knows I get enough of that already.” Rodney explained to his mental projection of a striking military beefcake as John’s nude form slowly spinned along an invisible axis. John stopped spinning and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well okay then!” John said, looking back at Rodney and smiling. “If it’s a wet dream it should probably be in a more appropriate setting. Like… this!”

John’s feet landed on a beach and he wiggled his toes in the sand. The ocean crashed behind McKay, startling him. Waves were rolling in towards the shore that they were standing on. John stretched himself out on a wide stretch of towel that appeared as he plopped down on it, erection slowly waking as he lay down. 

“Well, get to it then.” John said smugly, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Ugh. Typical. You would be selfish about this, even in a dream. Just for the record, beaches are terrible places for sex.” Rodney rambled as he stalked over to John’s prone form. He stretched out over Sheppard, lowering his mouth to meet the crooked smirk on John’s lips. “Are you worried you’ll get crabs McKay?” John asked. Rodney rolled his eyes and put his lips on John’s to shut him up. John responded back with a soft, lazy passion that made Rodney hard in an instant. John casually nipped at Rodney’s lower lip as Rodney pushed his hips downward in a sharp reflex. His erection met John’s and they ground against each other wordlessly, lips locked hard until Rodney came up for air. 

John smiled wickedly while Rodney backed his head away and set to exploring. Rodney nibbled at an ear for a moment and breathed hotly into it. Then he traced a line of kisses down John’s jawline, enjoying the feel of the rough stubble beneath his lips. He lowered his face down to the firm chest beneath him and attentively followed the swirls of hair leading to and surrounding John’s nipples. The nipples were perfect, standing at attention and just waiting for his touch. He thought of how fascinated he’d been the first time Sheppard had lost his shirt during a mission. 

“Heh. You really are Kirk.” he said as he remembered that. John watched him with his intense hazel eyes. Rodney slowly trailed his tongue around John’s wide chest, getting the texture of the skin and feeling the pressure of hard muscle, the whole time keeping his eyes locked with John’s. Heat positively radiated off the body below him. He lightly grazed his teeth against John’s right nipple, earning a low groan from the man. A strong hand caressed the back of his head. He continued to pay close attention to his task. Rodney could focus like few people.

He traveled slowly downward, leaving not a single spot neglected along the way. His fingers traced the contours of the lean body, learning its planes and angles. Sheppard’s erection had been growing increasingly more insistent against him as he’d explored with his tongue, his lips, his hands. He finally pulled himself down to its level and gave it his full attention.

It was, in a way, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It may have been entirely imaginary, him never having actually seen John hard, but it suited the Lieutenant Colonel perfectly. The length, the contours of it, the smooth dark head bobbing freely in the air. Sheppard’s sack hung loose beneath it, but tensed when Rodney gave an experimental lick and drew one of the heavy orbs into his mouth. He gripped the shaft loosely and stroked as he worked below it. Shepard’s was squirming at his attentions, toes curling with pleasure. “Mmmm… McKay…” John breathed out.

Rodney let that part of John fall from his lips and licked his way up the shaft. He drew circles with his tongue around the tip. John moved and placed both of his hands in Rodney’s hair, gripping his head loosely. John wasn’t forcing Rodney’s head downward, but there was an insistent, questioning pressure. Rodney parted his lips, enveloping the tip, and let the hands guide him slowly. He could feel as much as hear John’s loud moan as his length slid inside Rodney’s wet and welcoming mouth. 

John and Rodney began a slow and careful rhythm. Rodney moved up and down, pulling nearly anguished groans from Sheppard as he went. His clever hands explored John’s body the whole time. John removed one of his hands, grabbed one of Rodney’s, and lead it to lightly tweak the nipple Rodney had been paying such reverent attention to before. Rodney would have smiled if he hadn’t had a mouthful of cock. He slid his other hand downward, tempted for a moment to touch himself before deciding that the hand could be better utilized. 

He reached, hooking a finger as he went. His hand pushed one of Sheppard’s legs slightly apart from the other, and then quested down, up and in. John’s face had been going slack with pleasure but when Rodney began teasingly pushing against his back entrance with a finger, he jerked his head up with a look of surprise. His eyes were uncertain and hazy as Rodney groaned wetly around the cock and worked a fingertip on the tight opening. John allowed himself to relax and Rodney slid the digit inside. He found what he was looking for, and when he began massaging John’s entire body bucked wildly beneath him. John’s head tipped back as his eyes fluttered from the sheer sensation of it.

Sweat was pouring off the both of them by now like they were overworked horses at the racetrack. Rodney could feel John begin a different kind of tensing, drawing up beneath him. He knew if he didn’t slow down this would be over, dream or no. He pulled his head off, and drew his finger out of John. 

“Wait, what?” Sheppard said, indignantly, eyes flashing. “You can’t just leave a guy hanging like that!” The most adorable look of frustration came over him. 

“Shhhh…” Rodney said. “I’m not done yet. You wouldn’t want to finish without me, would you?” He moved forward, placing his legs on either side of John’s torso, then carefully and slowly leaned backward, impaling himself on John’s hot and throbbing length. 

He whined as it filled him. It stretched him out, more than he remembered ever having been stretched before. John’s head fell backwards with a sharp intake of breath and an animal noise. Rodney settled down, down, down, until he finally managed to get the entirety of it inside. He could feel John’s heartbeat inside him. His breath hitched in his throat as a rough hand made a fist around his own cock and began to pump along it tightly. He braced his palms against John’s firm torso and began to move.

His eyes closed in pleasure and John made a noise deep in his chest. Rodney moved, hips bucking and gyrating along with Sheppard as the man moved inside of him. He was glad this was a dream, he had vague memories of the whole process being much more difficult and harder on the calves in real life.

It didn’t take long. Just a couple of blissful minutes, and then Sheppard buried himself deep inside Rodney and let loose a volley of searing hot blasts with a snarl. Rodney clamped down and began to spurt himself, covering Sheppard’s muscled chest with his cum. The rough fist Sheppard was making around Rodney’s cock was pumping him greedily, milking for every last drop. When he was done, Sheppard pulled out of him, grabbed Rodney’s ass with both hands, pulled him forward and latched his mouth onto Rodney’s cock. 

Rodney cried out, making incoherent noises. He was still sensitive from just having finished. He didn’t think he had anything left in him, but John persisted and proved to be ridiculously skilled with his tongue. Several minutes later, John having pulled a trick or two that had to be impossible in the physical world, Rodney found himself cumming again into John’s waiting mouth.

John swallowed, releasing him gently. Rodney sagged and slid slowly, bonelessly, to cuddle in the crook of John’s arm. John let his fingers run through Rodney’s wispy hair. 

Long minutes passed.

“I wish that everyone knew how amazing you are.” John drawled, “I would let them all know if I could. Sad you’ll never know how I feel about you.” A pause. “But I guess a guy can dream, can’t he?”

Sending...

Rodney’s brain was fogged with pleasure still, so it took him a moment to process that. 

“Wait, what?”

\--

Rodney sat up in bed. His underwear was an absolute mess. His radio was going off on his nightstand. 

“Rodney! What are you doing!” Zelenka’s voice shouted, followed by unintelligible Czech. Rodney cursed and jumped out of bed, stripping away his soiled underwear and putting on a fresh set. He was absolutely soaked with sweat, but Zelenka only sounded like that in emergencies.

He threw on some clothing and ran out the door. He jogged down the twisting corridors to the room that Zelenka had been working in and waved the door open. He took in the scene inside. Zelenka was standing in front of the same console, banging his fist fist and rapidly hitting buttons. Ronon was shuffling from foot to foot and looking uncomfortable. The screen that had been inactive before was filled with images of two bodies moving together. Him and John.

He froze. There was a progress bar at the bottom of the screen. As he watched in horror it filled and disappeared. His brain stuttered to an impossible halt.

“Radek! Tell me that’s not what I think it is?” He said, more than a little hysterical.

In response Radek slammed a fist against the console again, kicked it for good measure, and shouted angrily in Czech. 

“That would be the 360 degree video of you and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard like stags in rut, yes. And yes, it did just send to every single person in the city.” More Czech cursing. Rodney blanched. John was going to kill him. Actually kill him. He was a dead man walking. 

“Doctor Rodney McKay and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard to the command room immediately!” Weir’s voice sounded over the intercom. 

\--

Rodney got to the control room first. He passed seven people on the way there, all of them staring alternately at him and their tablets. More than one was smiling pruriently at him. Doctor Heightmeyer was especially interested in him. “I ship it.” she whispered quietly as he walked past, not loud enough for him to hear. Beckett was next to her. He nodded solemnly in agreement.

Rodney was beet red when he walked into Elizabeth’s room in the central tower and sat at her desk, burying his face in his hands. John walked into the room as casual as ever. Elizabeth looked grim and Rodney hadn’t ever seen her this particular variety of embarrassed before. She pointed to the seat next to Rodney and John sat down. 

“What’s all this about?” John asked. Rodney couldn’t have been more horrified if he tried. Elizabeth swiveled her monitor around and showed him. The video was playing in full, glorious HD, with Rodney riding John like his life depended on it.

John instantly went pale. He turned to Rodney and stammered, head swiveling back and forth between the screen, Rodney, and Elizabeth. “Y-ou. T-that was- How?! I’m SO SORRY! Oh my god.” He went from pale to flushed to a shade of green Rodney had always thought existed only in fiction.

Elizabeth tapped her finger on the desk. “Explain.” She said with a tone of authority.

“It’s my fault, I-” Rodney began. John waved, cutting him off. 

“Rodney’s just trying to cover my ass, Ma’am!” he said, and then paused for a moment considering the words that had just come out of his mouth. “He’s trying to take the fall for me. I had an interesting… uhm… dream, and at the end of it I could hear something, a voice, telling me it was ‘Sending’. The city did this somehow.” John looked accusingly out the door, as though he could tell the city that he was mad at it. 

“Wait, what?” Elizabeth and Rodney said in unison. “What said-” Elizabeth began “YOU had a dream-” Rodney said at the same time. Elizabeth gave Rodney a look. He went silent. “Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, a voice? Please elaborate. What voice?”

Sheppard shrugged. He did not do it nonchalantly. It was as chalant a shrug as ever there had been. “When I connect with ancient machinery, it has a voice sometimes? I thought everyone could hear it, but apparently not. Rodney, yes. My gross dream. I’m so sorry for putting you in this spot-”

“No you stop right now!” Rodney said. “It was my dream too! Wait, gross?” Sheppard’s eyes went wide.

“Sheppard, McKay. Stop.” Elizabeth said. She pointed at Rodney. “Did you have this dream?” Rodney nodded. She pointed at John and raised an eyebrow. He also nodded. Zelenka chose that moment to step into the room with Ronon. 

“I can explain how that happened, actually.” Zelenka said. Ronon pulled up a third chair and sat down on it backward. Heightmeyer and Beckett walked into the room behind him followed closely by Teyla. 

Zelenka looked at his new audience with a clear case of nerves. He began. “I found an ancient device earlier today. I couldn’t get it running. Dr. McKay came to help me. He did get it operational, and may have inadvertently activated it, that part remains unclear. I finished the repairs. At that point it began recording his... dream?” he finished uncertainly.

Rodney began to interrupt but Zelenka didn’t let him. He continued. “Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard was drawn into the dream. I was monitoring as it did so, and can confirm that he was also in the same electronically generated mental space as Dr. McKay. If I had to guess, this machine is some way the Ancients did some kind of cooperative research while asleep. Sheppard was probably drawn in because he has the strongest gene in the city. Or possibly Rodney summoned him.” he finished. “Ma’am.”

Weir arched an eyebrow at everyone. She was worried that it might get stuck that way. The video was still playing. Ronon, sitting astride his chair, looked down for a moment and then swiveled so that he was facing away from everyone. Teyla covered her mouth with a hand. Beckett held his lab coat closed and pursed his lips. Heightmeyer smiled. 

“Elizabeth-” John began with a pleading tone in his voice. She made a chopping motion to silence him. 

“Finally!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

“What?” John said. Rodney just looked at her blankly. 

“You two have been making eyes at each other since we got here. We aren’t on Earth any more. We’re the best people for the job and they need us out here. You need to get over your hangups. I need my best team functional. Heightmeyer?” she said. Heightmeyer nodded. 

“This may have been the single WORST way for this to come out,” Heightmeyer said, “but it’s out there now. Elizabeth can order everyone to delete the local copies from their computers. With time, any embarrassment from this will fade. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, lots of others have been pairing off already,” she looked significantly at Radek and Ronon. “So this isn’t exactly new territory. Maybe new… delivery,” she said, entranced by the video, “For now, you two have some issues that you need to work out and I strongly suggest that you do that in private.”

Teyla chimed in. “This has been rather a long time coming. As long as I have known the two of you, I have thought that you were well suited.” Beckett nodded. Ronon made a series of obscene gestures and smiled.

“Elizabeth?” Heightmeyer asked, looking at her for confirmation.

“Please, gentleman, go get a room.” Elizabeth responded, swiveling the monitor back around and stopping the video.

John and Rodney looked at each other nervously, smiled, and went away to live sinfully ever after. The recording was not deleted by anyone. Especially Heightmeyer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in forever. Hopefully it isn't complete trash!


End file.
